1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punch tool apparatus and a method for disengaging a fastener from an object in a limited work space and for punching a hole through an object in a limited work space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several types of hand tools, including punches, taps and pin sets, that can be set at an angle to the tool handle to facilitate more convenient, or more effective, operation of the tool. However, such devices do not permit use of the tool in situations in which the available work space is relatively limited and restricted or in which the work piece is relatively inaccessible. In addition, such devices do not provide a punch tool that can be used on a relatively inaccessible work piece in a limited or restricted work space while permitting the application of the forceful blows to actuate the punch tool.
U.S Pat. No. 2,656,865 discloses a ratchet tool with an adjustable handle that can be set at a 90.degree. angle with the working end of the tool, which can be a screw driver, a socket head, an awl, a gimlet, a nail set or a socket. That patent does not disclose a punch tool for use in restricted, relatively inaccessible spaces and to which forceful blows can be applied to actuate the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,765 discloses a wrist-motion rotary hand tool in which the handle can be set at various angles to the working member, which can consist of a screwdriver, a drill bit, a tap or a reamer. That patent does not disclose a punch tool, useful in a restricted or relatively inaccessible space, to which forceful blows can be applied to actuate the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,604 and Australian Pat. No. 487,053 disclose screwdrivers with adjustable handles to improve the torque that might be applied to the working member of the tool. Neither of those patents discloses a punch tool suitable for use in restricted or relatively inaccessible spaces which can be actuated to forceful blows to the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,773 discloses a pry bar on which the pry point can be angularly adjusted with respect to the handle. That patent does not disclose a punch tool, useful in a restricted or relatively inaccessible space, to which the forceful blows to actuate the tool can be applied to a separate anvil member which is adjustable in its angular relation to the body of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 174,136 discloses a graver holder having a circular mounting head containing a number of seating recesses into which a graver can be inserted at a preselected angle with respect to the body and handle of the tool. That patent does not disclose a punch tool suitable for use in restricted or relatively inaccessible work spaces which can be actuated by forceful blows to a separate anvil mounted at an adjustable angle on the body of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,894 describes a wrench having a work-engaging head that is adjustable to a preselected angle to the wrench handle and which can be easily removed from the wrench handle for substitution of a head of another size. That patent does not disclose a punch tool, useful in a restricted or relatively inaccessible work space, to which forceful blows to actuate the tool can be applied to a separate anvil connected to the tool body in adjustable angular relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,327 discloses apparatus for cutting the bottom rubber seal and the edge rubber seal of vehicle windshield tracks for the replacement of a windshield. That apparatus includes a frame having a handle at one end and cutting blades mounted on the other end of the frame. A "chisel", or force transfer ing member is attached at one end to an air hammer and has a fork shaped member at the other end of the chisel for loose engagement of the frame to transfer force from the air hammer to the frame. Use of that device requires substantial yet easy control of the tool to prevent movement of the cutting blade away from the relatively narrow tracks and the rubber seal, which prevents damage to the tool, or to the vehicle, or both. Such substantial control is achieved by disposing the chisel in a plane generally perpendicular to the handle of the frame and by connecting a collar to the frame to support the chisel and prevent movement of the chisel along the frame toward the cutting blades. That patent does not disclose a punch tool for use in a relatively inaccessible and restricted work space and having an angularly adjustable anvil member rigidly connected to the tool body.
There remains a need for a punch tool for use in relatively inaccessible or relatively restricted work spaces having an anvil member that is rigidly connected to the tool body and which is adjustable in its angular relation to the tool body to permit effective application of the required tool actuating force at a location outside of, or remote from, the restricted or inaccessible work space.